


Hold your breath (and don't ever breath out)

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Free Verse, Hallucifer, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Suicidal Sam, Suicidal Sam Winchester, im running out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Inhale......And exhale
Dean goes to the bar for the worst time for Sam; with his breaths loud in his ears and Hallucifer playing music, Sam thinks he might just break.
Hallucifer fic, kinda poem, ect.Made this in fifteen minutes... just a quick fic for the Hallucifer / Suicidal!Sam lovers





	

Inhale  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **“I’m going to the bar,”**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Silence**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **“Sam? Did you hear me?”**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Mindless answer**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Door slam**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Silence**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **...**  
 **...**  
And exhale

Inhale  
 **...**  
Exha-  
 _ **“Hey, Sammy**_ ,”

Sharp inhale  
 **Lucifer isn’t real**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 _ **“Oh, but I’m very real, Sam,”**_  
Shaking exhale

Inhale  
 **Don’t listen to him. Don’t listen to him.**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 _ **“Why don’t you answer me, Sam?”**_  
Exhale.

Inhale  
 **...**  
Exhale.

Inhale  
 **Highway to hell blasted on full volume**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **How the fuck does the volume go higher?**  
Exhale.

Inhale  
 _ **“You know how to end this!”**_  
Exhale.

Inhale  
 **Gun on bedside table**  
Exhale.

Inhale  
 **Music**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Not real Not real Not real Not real**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **No, no, no, no**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Gun**  
Exhale

Inhale  
 **Gun against head**  
Exhale

Inhale  
Exhale

Inhale  
Exhale

Inhale –   
**Bang**  
-Don’t exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave criticism in the comments  
> If I don't answer you I'm sorry... I'm not good at conversations. You know I will be sitting in my notifications box with a stupid smile on my face either way


End file.
